Together Again
by JT LUVS PUPPIES
Summary: ShunXJulie Just a story i came up with... spur of the moment type of thing, don't worry it's a gud story. character death but DONT WORRY HAPPY ENDING! NON BITTERSWEET, JUST SWEET! thanX for reading and reviewing if u do either.


_**Together Again, At Last**_

It was a dark and stormy night. She was sitting by the window watching the thunderstorm emerge from the light drizzle it started as. Thunder roared; lightning struck, but the elderly woman wasn't fazed. She just stared at the rain, the flashes of lightning. She listened to the booming of the thunder clashes. But she held that blank stare of hers.

However, blankness formed into sadness, tears started to fill up her eyes, until they overflowed. This storm reminded her of that night… the night her husband was taken away from her by the cruelty of death.

**Flashback:**

** It was thirty-five years ago, give or take a few months. She was forty–three. He was forty-four. They were on the phone when it happened. He was late coming home; he stayed late at work.****He didn't mean to, it just sort've… happened. He was driving home. It was raining, raining hard, storming actually. She tried to tell him to get off the phone, but he kept resisting, telling her that he loved her too much. She giggled when he said that; he loved her giggle. He loved her laugh, her beauty, her intelligence, her perkiness of pep; but most of all, he loved her. He loved her so much and he always tried to make sure she knew that.**

**On the way home to his loving wife, he saw a man lying on the ground. **

"**Sweet heart, I- I think I see someone," he said.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I- I see someone, he looks hurt."**

"**Oh, honey, is he okay." **

"**I don't know, Jules, I'm pulling over; I'm going to check on him."**

"**Should I hang up-"**

"**No! I love you too much, and I don't even know if he's hurt or not."**

"**Oh… alright, but if he's hurt, I'm hanging up, so you can call an ambulance." Her husband sighed.**

"… **Okay. I love you."**

"**Honey, I love you too. Is he hurt?"**

"**I don't know; hold on." He got out of the car and inched his way over to the 'injured' man. **

"**Shun…"**

"**I- he doesn't look hurt but, he's knocked out."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**I think so… hold on." He said before calling out to the man lying on the ground before him. "Hey, are you alright? … Julie he's not answering. Maybe I should call an ambulance."**

"**Okay-"**

"**Hold on, Hun." Shun walked over to the 'hurt' man and shook him. "Hey are you- whoa!"**

"**Shun, is something wrong-"**

"**What are you doing, man-"**

"**PUT THE PHONE DOWN!" Julie heard on the phone.**

"**SHUN! Shun, what's wrong?"**

"**Julie-"**

"**PUT THE PHONE DOWN! NOW!"**

"**Shun!"**

"**Julie-"**

"**NOW!"**

"**Okay, okay, here I'm putting the phone down."**

"**SHUN! What's going on?"**

"**Good, now, give me your wallet and your keys, and maybe I'll let you live." Shun did as he was told. He heard his wife's voice through his phone on the ground.**

"**Shun! Honey, what's happening? Shun!"**

**The robber ran past Shun to get to the car.**

"**Oh, and by the way…" Shun turned his head. "I did say maybe." BAM! With that Shun fell to the ground. Julie gasped and tears filled her eyes. She heard a car's tires screech and then drive off.**

"**SHUN!" she screamed through her tears. "SHUN, PLEASE ANSWER ME! SHUN! "**

**Shun was severely hurt, but he crawled over to the phone and put it by his ear, despite the pain it caused him. He was going to spend his last moments on earth talking to his wife, even if he couldn't see her. **

"**J-Julie,"**

"**SHUN! Sweet heart, are you okay!"**

"**N-no, J-Julie, I- I- I think it's over for- for me."**

"**No, Shun, don't think like that." Julie said through her tears.**

"**J-Julie, I-I w-want you to know t-that I love you, I-I love you s-so much-"**

"**Shun, I already know that. Please don't die, I'll call an ambulance they'll come and they'll save you and-"**

"**Julie, no. I-it's too late; I'm g-g-going t-to die."**

"**No, Shun."**

"**I want to spend this last moment with you. I-I- I love you."**

"**Shun, I love you too. Please don't leave me."**

"**I-I'm sorry, Julie. I- I am s-so s-s-s-sorry." He heard his wife sniffle over the phone. He knew she was crying; he was crying too. He didn't want to leave the woman he loved with all his heart. He didn't want to leave his kids either. Shun and Julie had two kids, a boy and a girl. They had their son first and then two years later, Julie gave birth to a daughter. They named their son Satoshi, which means 'wise; fast learner'. Their daughter is named after Shun's mother, Shiori. Shiori means 'poem'.**

"**T-t-t-tell t-the kids I-I-I l-l-love them, Ju-Julie."**

"**Shun…"**

"**I love you, so, s-so m-much."**

"**I know, Shun; I love you too, more than you will ever know."**

"**Heh… I'm s-sorry."**

"**Don't be, I love you."**

"**I-I-I-I love y-you-" Shun gasped for air.**

"**Shun! Shun please, don't go; don't leave me!"**

"**I-I love you…Julie." With that, Shun let go of his last breath… and he died.**

"**Shun! Shun! Shun, answer me! … SHUUUUUUUUN!" **

**End flashback**

Julie thought of that moment every day. She would never forget it. And she never moved on from him. She never would. She would always love Shun, with all her heart. Of course she was happy, but not fully. She was never _fully_ happy again. But she lived her life, and cherished the good times that were in it. She smiled, remembering how Shun was with her. She, until they had children, that is, was the only one to whom Shun would smile for, a true smile. He was always gentle with her and cared about her. He loved her with all his heart, and he would never let her forget it. He'd say it all the time. And when their children were born, he'd say it to them too. He always made sure his family knew that he loved them. They knew; and they would never forget it. A knock on the door interrupted Julie's thoughts.

"Come in," the elderly woman said.

"Mom?"

"Oh, Shiori, honey, hello. Where are my grandchildren?"

"They're in bed now, mom. How're you doing?" Julie smiled. Her children always checked up on her during storms. In fact, just a few minutes ago, her son, Satoshi, called to see how she was doing.

She moved in with Shiori a few years after she had her kids. Satoshi had moved in with her and Shiori (who was a Junior in high school at the time) after his father died and didn't leave until he got married to the girl he was dating at the time (a.k.a. his college girlfriend). Even then, he and his wife had lived close by. Shiori (when she moved out to go to college) was only thirty minutes away from her brother. No matter what, family was the most important thing in their lives, other than God of course. And they made sure that the people they married felt the same way.

"I'm fine, sweet heart."

"That's good. I was worried you weren't." Shiori smiled at her mother. She and Satoshi had their father's color hair. Satoshi looked exactly like his father, while Shiori inherited her mother big beautiful grey, indigo-like eyes, as well as her skin tone.

"Yeah, so was your brother."

"Ha ha, we know that it's hardest during storms like these, mom. "

"Yes, it is. But I have the two greatest children in the whole world, to help me get through it." Julie smiled and took her daughter's hand in hers.

"Heh, we're not the _best_ children in the world, mother."

"Yes you are."

"No- well, who am I to argue with you. Okay we are!" The two women giggled.

"Shiori, sweet heart, I'm feeling a little tired-."

"Alright, Mom." Shiori interrupted, knowing where her mother's statement was leading to. "Good night; I love you."

"I love you too, honey." Shiori bent down and kissed her mother goodnight, and walked to the door.

She turned to face the elderly woman. "You're the best mom in the world, you know that?"

Julie smiled at her daughter. "Thank you, sweetie. I love you, poem."

"I love you too, mommy."

"Oh! Shiori, that reminds me, I loved that poem you wrote me the other day."

"Really?"

"Really, my little Shiori, it was one of the best ones you've written."

"Thanks, mommy."

"By the way, Honey, I love that you still call me 'mommy'."

"I know… good night, mommy."

"Good night, poem." Shiori walked out of the room, leaving Julie alone with her thoughts.

Julie got up off her rocking chair and crawled into bed. She wasn't lying when she said she was tired. She looked out the window and stared at the rain. It had died down to where it was only rain, without its friends, thunder and lightning. She smiled at the droplets falling from the sky.

"_Good night, Shun. I love you so, so much."_ Julie thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**Julie's dream:**

** She was walking through tons of clouds. She looked around and saw nothing but brightness. Finally, the woman reached a gate. It was big and golden. Slowly, the gate opened. She walked through and saw two pathways. One said up, the other said down. She decided on the 'up' pathway. **

**Julie started walking down the 'up' pathway and slowly realized that she was getting younger. She stopped at the age of sixteen. She looked around and saw a window. The now-young girl walked over to the window and looked through it. She saw her body sleeping on the bed that she was just in a few moments ago. It wasn't moving.**

**Julie started thinking and looking around. She gasped in realization.**

"**I'm dead!"**

"**YES, JULIE, IT'S TRUE, YOU ARE NO LONGER LIVING IN THE WORLD, EARTH. YOUR SPIRIT HAS LEFT YOUR BODY FOR GOOD." A voice said to her.**

"**What, okay, I think I know who you are but what does this mean?"**

"**IT MEANS THAT YOU ARE FREE TO LIVE HERE, PEACEFULLY. WITH THE MAN YOU LOVE."**

"**The man I love?" Julie gasped. "Shun?"**

**The place where you go when you die:**

** "YES." The voice said, and then disappeared. Julie turned on her heel and started running away from the window. She ran into a bunch of clouds, but she didn't care. She knew that Shun was around there somewhere and she wasn't going to stop until she found him. She stopped and started to walk. She looked around, but all she saw were clouds, clouds, and tons of clouds. She looked forward and saw some of the many clouds move to the side. A figure appeared, and, after a few minutes, Julie recognized it as the love of her life.**

"**Shun…" Julie stood there, mouth agape, tears forming in her eyes, tears of happiness. Shun smiled.**

"**Julie…" the seventeen year-old ran over to the girl he loved and pulled her into a tight embrace. She planted her lips onto his in a deep passionate kiss. They pulled apart after a few minutes and stared deeply into each other's eyes, tears forming in both pairs.**

"**Shun…"**

"**Julie, I am so happy."**

"**I am to, Shun. I'm sorry I took so long."**

"**Don't say that, Julie. I'm glad that you took long."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because that meant that you lived your life, the way I wanted you to. I didn't want you to follow me so soon. I wanted to know that-"**

"**I get it, Shun." Julie smiled. "I love you too."**

"**Julie, I love you so much." Shun pulled Julie into another passionate kiss. They pulled apart and hugged each other in a tight hold. "Come on, Julie" Shun said to his now-young wife. "I have a house; it's perfect for us."**

"**I don't care."**

"**What?"**

"**I don't care. All that matters to me is that we're together again." Shun kissed Julie again.**

"**At last."**

_Author's Note:  well, how'd you like it? good, bad, what. i liked it so i hope you do to. this is one of those stories that I just wrote the first sentence and everything kinda... went from there... :) so yeah but anyway please review. constructive critisim accepted, not too harsh pls... THANKS!_

_THANKS FOR READING! 8D _

_LUV Y'ALL! 3_

_GOD BLESS! 8D_


End file.
